(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an device for fastening a dental prosthesis.
(2) Description of Related Art
Such devices have a connecting part which can be attached to a bar patrix so as to fasten the dental prosthesis thereto in a detachable manner. For this purpose, the connecting part has a recess into which the bar patrix can be inserted (see e.g. WO 2008/034267 A1). As is known, the shape of this recess is adapted to the cross section of the bar matrix in such a manner that a form fit between connecting part and bar patrix is created. However, it was found that such a form fit makes the complete integration of the connecting part difficult and that there is the risk that the connecting part does not rest in an optimal manner against the bar patrix. This can cause that the dental prosthesis moves back and forth in a resilient manner during chewing movements, which gives an annoying feeling.